honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1
The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 is the 93rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell, Erica Russell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 YA sci-fi dystopia film The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1. It was published on Mar 3, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 41 seconds long. It has been viewed over 5.6 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 on YouTube "Full of obvious time filler like repetition, a guy whose only purpose is to walk Katniss to her next scene, and lots and lots of nothing." '~ Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 Script From the studio who's casually redefined the word "trilogy" (Lionsgate) comes the Hunger Games like you've never seen them before: Hunger Game-less. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 If you thought half a short book wouldn't have enough plot to carry a two-hour movie, you were right. Prepare for a slow buildup to a climax that won't come until you pay for the next one -- kind of like the last one -- full of obvious time filler like repetition, a guy whose only purpose is to walk Katniss to her next scene (Boggs), and lots and lots of nothing. (shows Katniss walking slowly down a hallway) Ummm...(shows Katniss walking slowly around ruined buildings) And cut. (continues to show Katniss among the rubble, then cuts to Buttercup trying to catch a moving light; the narrator makes a bored "horse noise"; shows Katniss projecting the light; the narrator sighs) After the last Games, the Capitol is murdering everyone in sight. Now, with a chance to help stop the genocide, Katniss will do everything she can to not cooperate (Cressida: Katniss.../'Katniss': Don't make me do this!) and constantly bitch about her fake TV boyfriend, who she really didn't care about until he gave her a ball. (shows clips of Katniss talking about Peeta) Clearly, there are more important things than Peeta going on right now. (shows more clips of Katniss talking about Peeta) Please shut up about Peeta. (continues showing clips of Katniss talking about Peeta) Auuuugh!!! Ride along for a movie that boils down to each side making political attack ads about each other, as Peeta appears on TV in a series of humiliating little outfits while Katniss pouts her way through being the Mockingjay, in scene after scene with all the excitement of actual film production. Katniss: People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we... Heavensbee: You should know the line. Katniss: I know, I know it. I know it. I'm sorry. Heavensbee: Okay, all right. Let's do it again. Effie: She's warming up! Heavensbee: Okay, okay, all right. So cringe while one of the best supporting casts of all time is squandered on this paper-thin half-a-movie, the movie's biggest hunk (Gale) is squandered in favor of this zombified manlet (Peeta) -- I mean, I'm not gay, but would you rather make out with this (Gale) or this (Peeta)? -- and one of the most talented young actresses is squandered in a role that has her put on a frumpy jumpsuit and make two hours' worth of cry-face. (shows Katniss crying) Don't worry, Kat, it'll all be over soon. Starring Pita Pocket (Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark), Team Jacob (Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne), Fifty Shades of Grey (Julianne Moore as Alma Coin), Elizabeth Banks on This Part to Pay Her Mortgage (Elizabeth Banks as Effie Trinket), Woody Harrelson as Himself (Woody Harrelson as Haymitch Abernathy), Skrillex (Natalie Dormer as Cressida), and None of Us Have Seen Your Boobs...I Mean, Definitely Not Me...A Friend of Mine Sent Me a Link, But I Said "Hey, Man, That Is Not Okay! Privacy Is An Important Issue. Not Interested, Thank You Very Much...'Cause...That's...Not Cool." (Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen). for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 - Where's Peeta? : Part 1. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Where's Peeta?: Part 1 Katniss: The Capitol just bombed a hospital filled with unarmed men, women, and children! Uhhh, no they didn't. That was you, remember? (shows Katniss shooting an arrow at a bomber plane, which hits another plane, sending both flying into a hospital) Smooth move, Hawkeye. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other YA adaptations including The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2, Divergent, The Divergent Series: Insurgent, The Maze Runner, The Fault in Our Stars, Twilight, Twilight: New Moon, Twilight: Eclipse, Twilight: Breaking Dawn and Harry Potter. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer was "hilariously entertaining." The site opined that "this is one of the best Honest Trailers that they've released recently." Time highlighted Screen Junkies main criticism as "basically nothing happens and the movie is full of filler." Geeks of Doom said the Honest Trailer provided "a surprisingly accurate plot description of a movie" and also added "hilarious and often film deprecating commentary." In the same article, Geeks of Doom wrote that "narrator Jon Bailey gleefully points out the numerous repetitious scenes, and pointless time wasting building to the film’s main plot, which can seemingly be summed up in one word… PEETA!" Slash Film wrote that they "wholeheartedly disagree with just about every sentiment in the latest Honest Trailer from the team at ScreenJunkies. But damned if it didn’t make me laugh." In the same article, Slash Film noted that the Honest Trailer contained "plenty of edits that make the characters look really, really stupid" but they also disliked how Screen Junkies handled the Jennifer Lawrence nude photos issue, writing, "that went over the top." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Tittle design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'This Honest Trailer for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 Is Pretty Spot-On '- Time article * '‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1’ Honest Trailer: Wrong, But Funny '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers: ‘The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1’ (Video) '- Geeks of Doom article * 'The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 1 Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Honest Trailer for THE HUNGER GAMES: MOCKINGJAY Part 1 '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Honest Trailer for 'Mockingjay — Part 1' begs Katniss to stop talking about Peeta '- Hello Giggles article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:YA Category:Dystopian Category:Science-fiction Category:Book adaptation Category:The Hunger Games Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Season 4 Category:Lionsgate